Lista de Inquisidores Imperiales
thumb|centro|240px A continuación encontrareis una lista con los Inquisidores Imperiales conocidos. A *'Absolom Angevin' *'Adrastia' *'Aedelorn': fue un inquisidor que junto con un equipo de erradicación de las Adeptas Sororitas acabó con todos los herejes de la Hermandad del Corazón en el mundo agrícola de Hasarna. Tambien acabó con el líder del culto Amel Sanx, el Corruptor de Lyx. *'thumb|282px|Inquisidora del Ordo XenosAghastri': Inquisidor del Ordo Sepulturum. Fue un seguidor de la corriente Thoriana y destacó como el mejor investigador de la Plaga Zombie de la 13ª Cruzada Negra. *'Agmar' *'Ahmazzi' *'Aion Escher' *'Alabel Santos': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. *'Alexio': En compañía de los Inquisidores Credo y Fortez destruyó el Templo del Niño Estelar en Levilnor IV después de descubrir que sus miembros se habían convertido en peones involuntarios del Dios del Caos Tzeentch. *'Al-Subaai' *'Amberley Vail'. *'Antigonus Balorodin' *'Antón Zerbe' *'Ario Barzano'. *'Arnuldus': Fue un Inquisidor eliminado por Cypher. Haciendo uso de su identidad, el Ángel Caído tomó el control de las defensas del Mundo Colmena de Septius VII llevando el planeta a la ruina. *'Astrid Skane'. *'Auros Varashev': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Murió mientras purgaba el culto del Caos de los Peregrinos de Hayte en el planeta Prol VI a manos del líder del culto, Lady Solace. B *'Baal Firenze': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Procurador Menor de la Cámara a la que pertenecía el Inquisidor Draco. Asignó a Draco al planeta Stalinvast, actuando presumiblemente bajo las órdenes de un Señor del Ordo Malleus que se mantenía en las sombras. Firenze también pertenecía al Ordo Hydra. *'Banist de Mornay' *'Bastían Verveuk: '''Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Usado por Eisenhorn para albergar al huésped demoníaco Cherubael. *'Bastalek Grim: Inquisidor que en el 741.M41 viajó a Fenris y asistió al Gran Banquete de Gerrod Barbarroja, memorizando las sagas que allí se recitaron mediante sus implantes eidéticos. Dichas sagas fueron transcritas a los archivos imperiales a través del tratado de Grim, La Guerra de los Gigantes. *'''Bezier: Lord Bezier fue el Señor del Ordo Malleus Helicano después de la muerte de Orsini. *'Bluchas': inquisidor muerto por Cherubael durante la purga de “Los hermanos del destino” en la ciudad colmena de Vogel Passionata *'Briseis Ligeia.' *'Bronislaw Czevak'. C *'Carmillas': Inquisidora del Ordo Xenos. Asesinada en su remoto puesto avanzado por un ataque xeno. *'Chalan': Inquisidor que fue emboscado y encontrado muerto mientras llevaba a cabo una operación basada en los datos que le había facilitado el Ordo Calixis. La preocupación fue generalizada al encontrar su cuerpo ya que Chalan era notoriamente conocido por ser extremadamente cauto en sus operaciones, hasta el punto que la sensación fue que la trampa solo podía haber sido tendida por alguien de su confianza. Esto llevó a varios de sus inquisidores hermanos a sospechar que había un traidor entre las filas del Ordo. *'Commodus Voke'. *'Cornelius Lavaslar Antrecht' *'Covenant'. *'Cuvier': participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. D *'Darke': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos y poseedor de un tercio del Talismán de Lykos. *'Defay': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. *'Delius Alastor' *'thumb|310px|Inquisidor Gregor EisenhornDominic el Despiadado': Sucesor del Inquisidor Totmacher, el cual fue declarado hereje por el propio Dominic tras su muerte por abusar de su poder. Irónicamente Dominic se ganó una reputación que rivalizó con la del hombre al que condenó. *'Drogan' E *'Edmarius': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. *'Emil Darkhammer'. *'Ermina Myzard:' Inquisidora Secretaria General de la Ordo Helicana, y brazo derecho de Lord Rorken. *'Eskane Koth': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus fue un amalatiano, nacido y criado en Thracian Primaris. Posteriormente sería conocido como la Paloma de Avignon. *'Essidari': participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. *'Eudora: '''inquisidora que participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. *'Ezu Ghraile' F *'Felroth Gelt. *'''Fhendahl: Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Carbonizado hasta la muerte mientras intentaba capturar a una poderosa psíquica renegada, la Princesa Ardiente. *'Flammel': Inquisidor magistrado designado a los Mundos Feudales de los Grandes Bancos en los sistemas centrales del Subsector Helicano. Sus deberes le obligaban a viajar de capital planetaria en capital planetaria, revisando casos junto a las autoridades locales para determinar si había algo que llamara la atención del Ordo. En el 223.M41, la carrera de Flammel acabó abruptamente cuando murió en un accidente mientras viajaba a través de la disformidad. Gregor Eisenhorn fue comisionado para que se ocupara de sus deberes durante un tiempo. *'Fyodor Karamazov'. G *Gabel: Inquisidor que interrogó a soldados del Pacto Sangriento que fueron capturados en Phantine. Portaba una servoarmadura de placas de color rosa mate. Tenía un semblante cadavérico, dedos biónicos y un amplificador de voz. *'Gerhart.' *'Ghent.' *'Gholic Ren-Sar Valinov.' *'Gideon': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Fue requerido para que buscara supervivientes de Garm para su posterior interrogatorio. Ragnar Blackmane, que en aquel tiempo era un Garra Sangrienta, desafió sus órdenes. *'Gideon Lorr'. *'Gideon Ravenor'. *'Girreaux': Inquisidor que había escrito varios informes muy detallados sobre la historia conocida de la Legión Alfa, unos informes que fueron sellados más tarde por orden del Ordo. *'Ghesmei Kysnaros': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Supervisó las purgas tras la Primera Guerra por Armageddon. *'Glavius Wroth' *'Globus Vaarak' *'Goldo': Inquisidor puritano que vivió durante el M33. Después de servir al Imperio durante casi 400 años llegó a la conclusión que la única manera que el Imperio del Emperador pudiera sobrevivir en la Galaxia sería si todo lo demás era destruido. En aquel momento, esta visión profundamente pesimista encontró varios simpatizantes y fue atribuida a que Goldo había sufrido un desequilibrio psicótico. Siglos más tarde, su ideología fue revitalizada por Jeriminus de Paelutia, el cual encabezó la filosofía de los Monodominantes. *'Golesh Heldane.' *'Gorfal': fue el Inquisidor General a cargo de las fuerzas inquisitoriales en Cadia. Desmanteló una célula de herejes llamada los Hijos de Bael que estaba interesada en medir las dimensiones de los megalitos. Acabó quemándolos a todos. Cuando murió la Inquisidora Neve ocupó su cargo. *'Gregor Eisenhorn'. *'Grey': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Tomó parte en la Guerra de Aschen. thumb|370px|Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus *'Grimm': Inquisidor que logró contener un culto genestealer al destruir la llamada “Zona Segura”, unas vastas instalaciones de almacenaje subterráneas en el planeta Trajan III. H *'Halanor Kurtecz:' Poseedora de poderes psíquicos. Se había hecho tratamientos juvenat de rejuvenecimiento, de enmascaramiento y de ocultación. Encargada de dar caza al considerado en ese momento como el gran hereje, Gregor Eisenhorn, acusado de Extremis Diabolus. El propio Eisenhorn quedó asombrado de como Kurtecz y sus camaradas le habían engañado para salir de su escondite. Los miembros de su séquito estaban bien armados, con armas pesadas como un cañón de rotación y pistolas automáticas, eran poderosos y rápidos. Además estaban protegidos contra ataques psíquicos. Uno de sus hombres iba armado con una daga curvada, cuya fuerza había sido amplificada de forma acrecentada. Estos agentes eran hombres diseñados para ser asesinos. *'Halleck'. *'Handro Rime'. *'Haniel Mordaine.' *'Hapshant': fue el maestro de los Inquisidores Gregor Eisenhorn y Titus Endor. Perteneció al Ordo Xenos y fue un monodominante. No tenía habilidades psíquicas propias pero sin embargo, había creído fervientemente en el instinto visceral. Murió por culpa de unas lombrices cerebrales. *'Hargen': Lord Inquisidor. *'Harq Obispal': Inquisidor del Ordo Hydra. Miembro de los Illuminati. Lideró una purga contra la rebelión de origen genestealer en Stalinvast. *[[Hector Rex|'Hector Rex']]. *'Helgrund' *[[Helynna Valeria|'Helynna Valeria']]. *'Hesten': Redactó el Manuscrito Hesten. *'Hetris Lugenbrau' *'Hezika Carmillus' *'Horosa Barnabas' *'Horst'. *'Hoth': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Fue el encargado de retirar los cuerpos de las Hermanas de Batalla del Adepta Sororitas que murieron durante los combates en el Santuario 101. *'Hyramm Franx': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Investigó los Cultos a la Muerte de Belgrimm-Nessa. Más tarde se descubrió que los cultos adoraban a los Necrones. I *'Ivan Sternberg': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Investigó la plaga desatada en Aerius y descubrió que estaba provocada por el Dios del Caos Nurgle. Murió luchando contra una Gran Inmundicia, un gran demonio de Nurgle. J *'Jaeger'. *'Jaq Draco'. *'Jarv Advent' *'Jaueg Dag': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus, centro de la Herejía de Gallilenus. En sus primeros años este testarudo inquisidor, seguidor Thoriano, realizó investigaciones secretas sobre los restos de los santos imperiales en el antiguo mundo de Gallilenus III. Sus agentes se infiltraron en las catacumbas del planeta para sondear los venerados cadáveres, buscando conocer qué permitió a sus cuerpos y almas alcanzar tales logros divinos. Las Hermanas de Batalla que custodiaban las criptas descubrieron dichas profanaciones y, en lugar de revelar su identidad, Dag y sus acólitos atacaron y mataron a muchas Hermanas en su huida. Al darse cuenta de sus horribles acciones, ha servido desde entonces en el Ordo Hereticus para expiar su pecado, aunque todavía existen rumores de espantosos ladrones de tumbas dentro de las sagradas criptas. *'Javes Thysser': inquisidor del Ordo Xenos expurgó la maligna influencia de los llamados «hermanos del destino» de las ciudades colmena de Vogel Passionata *'Jena Orechiel'. *'Jeriminus: '''También conocido como Jeriminus de Paelutia fue un inquisidor puritano. Revitalizó las teorías del Inquisidor Goldo varios siglos después de su muerte y fundó la filosofía del Monodominantismo. *'Juri Duron': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. K *'Kadyron': Lord Inquisidor el cual encabezó el llamado ''Viaje de Kadyron hacia las profundidades del Abismo Hazeroth. La expedición fue un completo desastre y murió el Inquisidor y todas las fuerzas que le acompañaban excepto una barcaza de batalla del Capítulo del Adeptus Astartes de los Marines Errantes. *'Kalypsia.' thumb|284px|Inquisidora del Ordo Hereticus *'Kanani': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Antiguo Lord Inquisidor que se convirtió más tarde en siervo de Slaanesh. *'Karah Isaan': Inquisidora del Ordo Xenos. Ayudó al Inquisidor Sternberg a capturar el Talismán de Lykos. Era una habilidosa psíquica que logró atrapar a una Gran Inmundicia, un poderoso demonio de Nurgle, en la Pirámide Negra de Aerius. Fue asesinada en combate. *'Katarinya Greyfax' *'Kelman'. *'Kessel' *'Kharkov'. *'Khazul.' *'Klantz'. *'Konrad Molitor'. *'Koracia Gremm'. *'Korscht': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Inquisidor sumamente condecorado. *'Kravin'. *'Kreiger': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. *'Kryptman'. *'Kya Tellemain': Inquisidora del Ordo Malleus. Desapareció después de investigar la muerte del Lord Militante Tiber Achilus. L *'Laslo Menderef:' natural de las tierras bajas de Sancour, y que más tarde se convertiría en Menderef el Grave, un istvaano con una gran capacidad de discernimiento en los crímenes heréticos y una escasa higiene corporal. Era un individuo delgado de cien años de edad, su escaso pelo castaño estaba pegado a su cráneo con un pelo en forma de pico sobre la frente y su rostro era enjuto y anguloso, con la piel tensa sobre los huesos. Se vestía con una larga túnica sencilla de terciopelo de color azul marino con la insignia del cargo y el broche con el símbolo del Ordo Hereticus prendidos sobre su pecho. Tenía una forma fría de comportarse. También era el interrogador más capacitado del personal de Sakarof. *'Layran': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Desapareció mientras investigaba una organización llamada Casa de las Bestias. *'Leonid Osma' *'Lichtenstein'. *'Lilith Abfequam' *'Lomas Welt: '''Inquisidor bajo y fornido, con el cabello gris en retroceso y que lucía una barba de chivo negra en una mandíbula cuadrada. Tenía tan grandes las pupilas que el azul le llenaba todo el ojo y no dejaba espacio para el blanco. Usaba un abrigo de combate de cuero de color pardo y la insignia de su cargo le colgaba sobre el pecho de una cadena. Buscaba una cura contra el Caos en el Impro una zona pantanosa del planeta Gereon. *'Lowry.' *'Lucien van Deem' *'Lyko': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Su cara era enjuta y sus ojos azules. Solamente tenía unos cincuenta años estelares, era joven para las normas de la Inquisición. Era un inquisidor de buena reputación, muy estimado, y con muchos amigos. Usaba una pistola de plasma. Al final resultó ser un Inquisidor traidor que se alió con el Inquisidor renegado Quixos y para el que capturaba psíquicos. Fue asesinado por el huésped demoníaco Cherubael. M *'thumb|292px|Inquisidora del Ordo Hereticus acompañada de su sequitoMabuse': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Ayudó a la Escuadra Damocles del Capítulo de los Serpientes de Hierro en la eliminación de un culto herético en el planeta Ceres y en evitar la resurrección de un demonio en el planeta Iorgu, misión en la cual murió asesinado. *'Malas Dyce': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Quedó mutilado tras comandar una fallida misión en un pecio espacial. *'Malden'. *'Massimo Ricci': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Fue uno de los subordinados más valiosos del Inquisidor Rorken y antes de su muerte fue considerado como posible sucesor de Rorken como Señor del Ordo Xenos. Fue asesinado por el Inquisidor renegado Quixos. Iba cubierto de una armadura de combate hecha de placas relucientes, que parecía fabricada a medida y también extraordinariamente cara. El yelmo tenía forma de cabeza de sabueso. Su rostro era atractivo y altivo. Tras su muerte bautizaron una biblioteca en honor de Ricci en suplaneta natal de Hesperus *'Mattias Kuzminski': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. *'Maul'. *'Mikhail Dinalt. *'''Mokartus: Inquisidora del Ordo Hereticus. Declarada Radical, escapó de las garras de la Inquisición con ayuda de sus acólitos. *'Mordecai Toth.' N *'Namira Suzaku': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Ayudó a los Ultramarines durante la Invasión de Ultramar por parte de los Nacidos de Sangre y acompañó al Capitán Uriel Ventris al interior de las cavernas de Calth para enfrentarse al Herrero de Guerra Honsou. *'Nathun Inshabel:' Un joven de menos de veinticinco años de edad era rubio de poblado cabello. Durante la campaña del Inquisidor Eisenhorn contra el hereje Quixos, Inshabel, que entonces tenía el rango de interrogador, había formado parte de su equipo. Se había integrado bien al grupo de Eisenhorn gracias a su mente brillante y a su ingenio cáustico y bienintencionado. Se unió al grupo después de la muerte de su maestro, el inquisidor Roban, durante la atrocidad en Thracian Primaris y había continuado ayudándole fielmente hasta después de la depuración del baluarte de Quixos en Farness Beta. Después de eso, con el patrocinio de Eisenhorn, se convirtió en inquisidor y comenzó a trabajar por su cuenta. Inshabel llevaba un puñado de pistolas láser de fabricación antigua que habían pertenecido al inquisidor Roban. La residencia del inquisidor Nathun Inshabel fue atacada y destruida por orden de Pontius Glaw en la que pereció. *'Neve': Lord Inquisidora a cargo de las fuerzas inquisitoriales en Cadia y mentor del Inquisidor Grumman. Era una mujer bajita y rechoncha, a punto de cumplir los cien años más o menos. Su cabello de color entrecano estaba recogido en un moño. Tenía la típica piel clara y los clásicos ojos de color violeta de los nativos de Cadia. Usaba un bastón de plata repujada debido a su cojera y vestía una túnica de color verde. También era una puritana hasta la médula, y carecía de la virtud de la paciencia. Era hosca hasta el punto de ser maleducada. Estaba sobrecargada de trabajo. Pero llamaba a las cosas por su nombre cuando las veía, despreciaba el trabajo descuidado y se tomaba las amenazas al Imperio y a su estilo de vida con total seriedad. *'Newmarrk'. *'Nunthum': fue el Gran Maestre de la Ordo de Cadia. *Nyxos. O *'Obiwan Sherlock Clousseau' *'Olianthe Rathbone' *'Oriel': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Fue el que descubrió que el Teniente Kage de la 13ª Legión Penal era un psíquico. *'Orsene': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Sirvió bajo las órdenes del Inquisidor Baptiste. *'Orsini: '''fue Gran Maestre de la Inquisición en el subsector helicano, lo que le otorgaba el mismo rango y poder que cualquier cardenal palatino. Era monodominante. *'Orten Hezail': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Fue un inquisidor radical que desapareció al apoderarse de un poderoso artefacto del Caos. *'Ozymandias Ruthven': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Lord Inquisidor que sobrevivió al primer encuentro confirmado con un sujeto completamente transformado por un Dispositivo Halo. P thumb|294px|[[Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos.]] *'Parax: Inquisidor traidor seguidor de Tzeentch. Entorpeció la labor de los Cónsules Negros en el planeta Suracto. *Parnival Grundvald' *'Pavel Uet': Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Fue el instructor de Hetris Lugenbraun y lo ascendió al rango de Inquisidor. *'Plebas Alessandro Rorken.' *'Po': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. *'Poul Rassi :fue un inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Hijo de las estepas de Kilwaddi, era anciano, justo y fiable, de tez pálida y tranquilo. Vestía con unos ropajes con ribetes de piel, usaba un bastón de empuñadura de plata y tenía una pistola de varios cañones de fabricación exótica. La pistola con percutor de fisión lanzaba un estampido y una lluvia de bolas de plomo contra el enemigo cada vez que apretaba el gatillo. Murió vaporizado por un titán clase Warlord del caos. *'''Praxus: Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Inquisidor nacido en Cadia en el M40. *'Promeus' Q *'Querrian' *'Quixos.' R *'Rafael Dante': Inquisidor radical, del que muchos creen que está manchado por la doctrina xanthita, que ha permitido a seguidores del Caos que sirvan en su séquito. También se sabe que utiliza artefactos de guerra esotéricos y de origen más que dudoso, como por ejemplo varias cabezas de mutantes del Caos. *'Ramius Stele' *'Raum Grumman': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Subordinado de la Inquisidora Neve, fue enviado en su lugar para ayudar al Inquisidor Eisenhorn en su lucha contra el inquisidor renegado Quixos. El propio Quixos lo asesinó. Llevaba una armadura antifragmentación de color castaño bajo un largo abrigo azul de caballería, y su emblema plateado estaba fijado en la parte izquierda del pecho. Tenía la cabeza abombada y afeitada, pero un brillo violeta en sus ojos indicaba que era un nativo de Cadia. Los restos de Grumman, y los de sus Karskin, fueron enterrados en uno de los solitarios camposantos de Cadia. *'Reiker'. *'Rex'. *'Roban': un robusto inquisidor de mediana edad ataviado con una túnica de varias capas de color amarillo y castaño, era considerado un buen hombre. Era un Xanthita declarado. Usaba unas pistolas láser de fabricación antigua. Murió a manos de un servidor estibador durante la atrocidad de Thracian Primaris al perseguir al psíquico Esarhaddon. *'Rykehuss' S *'Sabathius': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. *'Sakarof': Lord Sakarof fue el Señor del Ordo Hereticus Helicano. *'Scallen': Gran Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Dirigió la purga del Culto Epicúreo de Therrix Prima durante la Represión de Therrix. *'Scarn'. *'Schongard': fue un inquisidor monodominante. Un hombre corpulento con pelo castaño ralo y una máscara escalofriante de metal negro fijada quirúrgicamente a su cara. Nadie sabía si esa máscara cubría alguna herida espantosa o era simplemente un capricho. A través de las hendiduras oblongas del metal se veían unos ojos oscuros exageradamente maquillados, extraviados e inyectados en sangre. Su voz era flemática y nunca abandonaba su tono bajo y misterioso. En su sequito tenía a dos mujeres de algún culto a la muerte. Participó en la purga de la Casa Glaw junto a Gregor Eisenhorn. *'Seroglazni': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Lord Inquisidor. *'Severnius'. *'Severon'. *'Sharpe': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Lord Inquisidor Radical. *'Sheeva Laksheema': Inquisidora del Ordo Xenos desplazada al mundo forja de Urdesh. Alta y delgada, con una belleza escultórica que asemejaba la gracilidad de los eldars. Su cabeza había sido reconstruida a partir del filtrum hacia arriba mediante intrincados diseños en oro y plata. Sin embargo, sus ojos y la boca seguían siendo los propios. Tenía como misión esclarecer el origen y función de unas misteriosas piedras que el Primero y Único de Tanith habían aprehendido en Salvation's Reach. *'Shilo': participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. *'Silas Hand'. *'Soldevan' *'Solomon Lok'. *'Stalia Von Dressen'. *'Stark': Lord Inquisidor radical que puso en marcha los acontecimientos que desembocarían en la Cruzada de Angevin. *'Stuge': Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Investigó un planeta en la región de las Estrellas del Halo donde se habían enfrontado los necrones y los eldar. T *'Tannenburg': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Famoso cazador de mutantes. *'Thaddeus': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Encargado de dar caza al Capítulo renegado de marines espaciales de los Bebedores de Almas. Fue asesinado por Lord Mercano, del Capítulo de los Grifos Aullantes. *'Thaddeus Hakk:' Inquisidor del Ordo Xenos. Fundador de los Antiquarti. *'Thrax :' Puso en cuarentena el planeta Graia tras la invasión del mismo nombre. *'Titus Drake'. *'Titus Endor'. *'Torq Serpilian': Inquisidor del Ordo Hereticus. Lideró una fuerza compuesta por marines espaciales del Capítulo de los Portadores de la Desdicha en el planeta Delta Khomeini V para capturar a un joven y extremadamente poderoso psíquico. *'Torquemada Coteaz'. thumb|[[Inquisidor Tyrus del Ordo Hereticus, famoso Monodominante.]] *'Totmacher': Declarado hereje tras su muerte. *[[Tyrus|'Tyrus']]. V *'Van Dam' *'Van Vuygens' *'Vertian': Lord Inquisidor. Tomó posesión de El Ángel, una poderosa arma creada por el mismo Emperador, tras la derrota del Príncipe Demonio Phara'gueottla. *'Vils Andarion' *'Vilnius Habib': Antiguo inquisidor hereje juzgado por sus crímenes en un importante cónclave de la Inquisición. Durante el juicio, rompió las cadenas que le sujetaban y convocó a un demonio esclavo. El demonio mató a 99 inquisidores del cónclave mientras Habib escapaba a través de la disformidad para no volver ha ser visto jamás. *'Vinculus'. *'Von Liese'. *'Vownus Kaede' W *'Wolsan': Fue un inquisidor puritano que ejecutó al hereje Coronel de la Guardia Imperial Ryn "Biffy" Drecker, tras los graves daños causados por las fuerzas del Coronel durante la valiente defensa de la Catedral del Santo Ahogado ante las fuerzas del Caos. X * Xavier Mendoza: Inquisidor del Ordo Malleus. Notorio inquisidor que inició una Guerra de Fe contra los Adeptus Astartes leales que quedaban poco después de terminar la Herejía de Horus. Y * Yelena: participó en el desfile del Gran Triunfo y ayudó a la captura de los psíquicos descontrolados en Thracian Primaris. Z * Zane Tokari: Fue un clérigo que servía en el Sector Calixis y entró a servir como acólito en el Ordo inquisitorial del sector. Más adelante ascedió al rango de interrogador y luego al rango de Inquisidor. Conflicto de canon En la novela La ultima orden el inquisidor se llama Lomas Welt y en la novela La armadura del desprecio es Lornas Welt. Las dos novelas estan escritas por Dan Abnett Fuentes Extraído y traducido de Lexicanum Inglés. *Warhammer 40.000: Reglamento (3º edición). *Codex: Ángeles Oscuros (6ª Edición). *Codex: Asesinos (3ª Edición), pág. 10. *Codex: Cazadores de Demonios. *Codex: Cazadores de Brujas. *Codex: Eldar Oscuro (5ª edición). *Codex: Inquisición, pág.21. *Codex: Inquisición (6ª Edición). *Codex: Lobos Espaciales (5ª edición). *Codex: Templarios Negros (4ª Edición). *Codex: Tiránidos (2ª y 3ª Edición). *Warhammer Monthly, núm.12, 63 y 64. *Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War – Dark Crusade, Totmacher's Prison (descripción del mapa). *Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War II – Retribution: Chaos Ending. *Warhammer 40.000 Dawn of War II – Terrible Benediction. *Space Hulk, videojuego. *Warhammer 40.000: Juego de Cartas coleccionables. *Cartas de combate Citadel. *Guardianes de la Muerte: La Marca de los Xenos (RPG). *Guardianes de la Muerte: El Asalto Achilus (RPG). *Guardianes de la Muerte: La Marca del Xeno (RPG). *Guardianes de la Muerte: Honrar el Capítulo (RPG). *Dark Heresy: Manual del Inquisidor Radical, pág. 217 (RPG). *Dark Heresy: Disciples of the Dark Gods (RPG). *Dark Heresy: Timeline (RPG). *Dark Heresy: Ascension (RPG). *Dark Heresy: Enemies Within (RPG). *Warhammer 40.000: Rogue Trader. *Warhammer 40.000: Milenio Oscuro. *Imperial Armour Vol.10 – La Guerra de Badab, parte 2 *Reglamento Black Crusade, pág. 281. *Index Astartes I: "Bitter and Twisted: The Iron Warriors Space Marine Legion". *Warhammer Visions, núm.2 y núm.3. *Tau & Necron Collector Guide. *Dataslate: Cypher - Lord of the Fallen. *Inquisitor Conspiracies 2 - Death of an Angel. *''We are One'', relato publicado en Hammer & Bólter, núm. 10. *''Vermillion'', relato publicado en Hammer & Bolter núm 17. *Trilogía de Eisenhorn, de Dan Abnett. *''La Guerra de la Inquisición'', de Ian Watson. *''For the Emperor'', de Sandy Mitchell. *''Pandorax'', de C.Z.Dunn. *''La Garra de Ragnar,'' de William King. *''Cazador Gris'', de William King. *''Regia Occulta'', relato de Dan Abnett. *''Warped Stars'', relato de Ian Watson. *''The Emperor's Gift'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden. *''Hermanos de la Serpiente'', de Dan Abnett. *''The Last Chancers'', de Gav Thorpe. *''El Deber del Capítulo'', de Graham Mc Neill. *''Chapter War'', de Ben Counter. *''Señor de la Guerra'', de Dan Abnett. *''Bloodquest'', serie de novelas gráficas. *''Inquisitor Ascendant'', serie de novelas gráficas. *Disciples Web Enhancement. *Web: Fantasyflightgames.com *Fanatic Online. Núm.12 – Soul Thief. *Inquisitor, película dirigida por Tom Lauter y producida por Andy Jones. *''Ravenor fugitivo,'' de Dan Abnett. *''En el torbellino - Justicia Irreflexiva,'' por Andras Millward *''Armas de Tanith, de Dan Abnett *''La ultima orden, ''de Dan Abnett *''La armadura del desprecio, de Dan Abnett *La Inquisición (Libro de Trasfondo) *''The Keeler Image'', por Dan Abnett. Una historia de Eisenhorn. *Serie de Novelas de Ciaphas Cain, por Sandy Mitchell. *''Legacy of Russ #1: The Lost King'', por Robbie Macniven. *White Dwarf nº 312 (Edición inglesa). *Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (Juego de Rol). *Relato breve Ala de Muerte - Ala de Muerte (Antología) , págs. 10-11. *''La Inquisición: Guía Ilustrada de los Protectores Secretos del Imperio''. *''Fire and Ice'', por Peter Fehervari. *Deathwatch: Rites of Battle (Juego de Rol) *''Divine Will'', relato de Andy Smillie. *''Damocles - Broken Sword'', por Guy Haley. *''Pacto Sangriento'', de Dan Abnett. *Space Hulk (Juego). *Omnibus de los Ángeles Sangrientos, por James Swallow. *Realms of Chaos: Slaves to Darkness (1ª Edición). Categoría:Personajes de la Inquisición